foi de Severus Rogue
by ladydianaaa
Summary: Rogue se retrouve face a lui meme, a ses sentiments et a ses souvenirs. Tristesse, regrets et amertume


**Remerciments:** gros merci a ma tite cococcielle; merci aussi a Lunattica sans qui je n'aurais jamis eu le courage de publier ca (d'ailleur allez lire ses fics elles sont super)

**disclamer: **rien n'est a moi tout est a J.K.Rowling

**Regrets**

C'etait une belle nuit d'hiver, avec un ciel etoile d'un bleu encre uni et intance, une epaisse couche de neige immaculee couvrais le sol. Le silence etait maitre, pas un soufle de vent, pas un crepitement, rien, juste le vide.

Cette cene etait la plus belle qui puisse existe mais aussi celle la plus meconnue, la plus cachee, la plus secrete que la nature ai cree car peu etaient ceux qui osaient braver le froid glacial de la nuit.

Et pourtant j'etait la au bord du lac, seul dans le clair de la nuit.

J'etait acroupie, je regardait le lac et pourtant je ne le voyait je pensait, je reflechissait a la vie.

Pourquoi tout etait si complique ?

Pourquoi tout ce que que jevoulais le plus etai ce qui ne pouvais ce faire ?

Pourquoi en etais-je arriver a ce point ?

Commentai-je pus laisser la situation degenerer ?

Pourquoi ce passe si lointain aujourd'hui etait si presant enmoi ?

Pourquoi apres tant d'anne se sentait toujours aussi mal a l'evocation de ce souvenir ?

Pouquoi ? Pourquoi ?Pourquoi ?

Je suis coupable coupableje le sais. Mon crime etait passionnelle, mais cela ne m'innocente pas pour autant et cela ne changeai pas le fait qu'il etait irreparable et eternel.

J' avais cru a l'epoque que le temps effacerais la douleure qui, en effet apres diz ans c'etait accalmee. Mais il etait arriver. Harry Potter etait arrriver a poudlard cela faisais six ans deja . L'hors ce que je l'avais vu ma blessure encore beanrte s'etait remis a saigner. Je voyais le fils de son pire ennemis. Le fils de mon pire ennemis et _d'elle_. Il avais ses yeux juste ses yeux pour le reste c'etait son pere tout cracher.

Je ne pouvait m'enpecher de penser que si j' avais reussi a la conquerir, ce serais mon fils qui etudirais a poudlard pas cette stupide copie de James Potter qui n'avais les yeux de cette creature divine que dieu avais mis sur terre que pour damner les hommes de cette generation. Oui car il y avai eu une generation entiere de garcon qui auraient fait n'importe quoi pour un regard de cette femme.

Mais maintenant elle etait morte. En general je resiste a l'envie de la revoir,de sauter de la tour d'astronomiepour la regoindre

Mais ca en avais ete trop cette fois je ne sais pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui specialement je ne . Chaque insulte proferee chaque regard volee chaque intant que j' avait partager avec elle, une vie malheureusement trop courte. J'en suis la cause, je le savais, je suis la cause de tout ses maux. Je l'ai pour ainsi dire pousse dans les bras de PotterJ'ai eu ma chance et je l'ai gaspiller. Je l'ai tuer aussi. Pas directement mais je suis bien la cause de sa mort. J'ai mentis a mon maitre, le Lord des Tenebres pour la professie. Je l'ai manipuler. Et pourtant peu etaient ceux qui avaient reussi a manipuler ce si grand sorcier. Je lui avais fait croire que la professie se dirigeait directement aux Potter a lors qu'il n'en etait rien. J' avais demander aussi a Voldemort de _l'_epargnee. Je sais que le Lord avais esseyer. J'en ai eu la confirmation aupres du jeune Potter.

Mais jamais je ne me suis pardonner et personne ne sais mon secret que j'ai si bien sus garder. Et, meme si Voldemort devait en etre consient, il n'avais rien eu a redire, elle avais beau n'etre qu'une sang-de-bourbe, elle avais eu, sans le savoir, assez d'admirateurs. Voldemort lui meme ne pouvais affirmer qu'elle ne le laissais pas indiffereant.

Il faut dire qu'elle etait vraiment belle avec ses cheuveux roux flamboyant, deux emmeraus en guise d'yeux, la peau delicieusement cremeuse, un corp parfait et une bouche, oui une bouche avec des levres aux contour bien defini et pulpeuse a souait. Et puis mieu que tout, elle avais du caractere

Elle aurait put damner un saint ou mieu un apotre ou meme, j'en suis certain, dieu lui meme. Je me suis deja demander si il ne l'avait pas cree pour que, une fois morte, elle le regoigne pour etre sa compagne eternelle.

Ca aurais put etre vrais si elle n'avait trouver en cet immonde James Potter « l'amour de sa vie ».

Vous n'imaginez pas a quel point j'envie Potter, il a tout eu. La popularite,la beaute, des amis, _elle. _Et pourtant leur histore a failli ne pas exister. Elle l'avait en horreur et n'a commencer a sortir avec lui qu'a cause de moi je lui avais lancer un defi, elle n'a jamais reussi a ne pas relever un defi, sortir avec Potter, j'ai penser qu'elle refuserais mais jez me suis tromper mais apparemment ce grossier persqonnage a reussi a se fair aimer de cet deesse.

J 'avai toujours penser qu'auqun humain ne lameritai mais apparemment elle l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle l'a aimer je le sais. J'ai etudier chacqun de ses mouvement pendant des annee, je savait reconnaître rien qu'en la voyant ce Qui latourmantai.

J'ai sus aussi reconnaître quand elle a commencer a aimer, a l'aimer **lui. **Je m'en suis rendut compte avant qu'elle ne se l'avoue.

Et vous savez ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle m'a remercier, remercier de lui avoir donner l'opportunitee de connaître mieu James. Autement dit elle m'a remercier d'avoir causer mon propre malheur .

Aujourd'hui je suis ici a penser au milieu de la nuit de peur que si quelqu'un ne me vois le fair de jour, cette personne devine mes peines. Et c'est une chose que je ne pourais pas suporter, que je n'ai jamais suporter, la pitie. Donc je pense, je deprime, je contemple, je me souvien, j'immagine une vie diferante, je reve, je leve les yeux vres le ciel et je m'appersoit q'un petit nuage vien d'apparaître pour cacher quelques etoiles trop sintillantes. Il as une drole de forme se nuage on dirait une fleur , une fleur de lys. Quelle ironie. Quand je la pleure elle se montre pour me dire qu'elle est la qu'elle le sera toujours. Elle m'ai souvent apparue pendant les nombreuse nuits que je passe pres du bord de ce lac, dans la lune, dans le feuillage d'un arbre, dans le reflet de l'eau… Il faut croire que j'ai l'imagination fertile mais pas trop, l'immage disparais toujours, toujours trop vite a mon gout et moi je replonge dans ma melancolie d'une nuit. Car, Foi de Severus Rogue au matin je ne laisserai plus rien parraitre de mes sentiments et la nuit restera mon eternelle confidante. Je suis sur qu'elle, au moins , ne rira jamais de ma douleure ni ne confira mes secret a personne.

**Alors votre avis? c'est bien? c'est nul? C'est carrement chiant? dites moi je doit savoir**

big kisses

ladydianaaa


End file.
